An inflator is fixed together with an airbag inside a module case to be used as an airbag module. When fixing an inflator to a module case, a method of fixing the inflator to the module case by using a flange portion formed integrally with an inflator housing (see, for example, FIGS. 23 and 24 of JP-A No. H10-29493,) is usually employed.
FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,213 disclose a structure in which an inflator 80 is fixed with a mounting device 30 in the form of a round plate.
FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,266 discloses a structure in which an inflator 12 and an airbag 16 are fixed to an inflator mounting flange 38 by using a mounting plate 14 and a retaining ring 18.
In JP-A No. H07-117611, a flange for mounting an inflator by welding is not required (in paragraphs 0004 and 0005), and a holding bracket 22 (in FIGS. 5 and 6 and paragraphs 0030 and 0031) capable of fastening and fixing is used instead thereof.
FIG. 1 in JP-B No. 4,560,881 discloses a structure in which an inflator 4 is fixed by a combination of a capping portion 20 and a reception area 14.